


Queen of the Isle of the Lost

by PixelBlossom



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlossom/pseuds/PixelBlossom
Summary: Mal goes to the Cotillion but even after breaking Uma's spell on Ben, he doesn't want her and seeks a proper lady of the court. Just as he said, Jay personally drives Mal back to the Isle.With Uma still gone; Harry and the crew are lost. Will Mal help them find Uma? And why has Harry been watching Mal since their run in at Curl Up & Dye?





	1. Realizations Lead to Change

Mal felt a part of her shrivel up and die as she listened to Ben as he called her a freak, saying she was too dangerous for him to date, let alone make her a lady of the court.

Her tears trickled down her face as he asked which girls would be interested in being his lady.

Why is this happening?  Why? Why? Why?

Mal felt the pitying looks but ignored them in favor of looking at Jay and whispering sadly, “I want to go home. It's clear I have no place here.”

Jay nodded quietly as he put a hand on her back to usher her away, followed closely by Carlos and Evie.

On her walk back to her room, Mal looked up at the night sky, taking note of each star twinkling and felt a twinge of anger. It seemed even the stars were mocking her.

Tomorrow is a new day and she felt it likely that no one would  remember her after she was gone. After all, she was just the girl from the Isle who thought she could play pretend and get a happily ever after.

Mal laid awake in bed later that night, unable to sleep due to the nightmares. How she envied Evie sometimes, for having a mother not as strict, for being able to fit in so easily.

She spared her friend's sleeping form a glance before slowly getting up and sneaking over to her jacket and out the door.

After quietly closing the door and throwing her jacket on, Mal made her way towards her destination.

Breathing out slowly, she looked around before slipping through the doors and started towards what she would need while avoiding any security obstacles.

 A grin made its way onto her face as she reached forward and closed her hand around what she had come for.

“If this is what I'm meant to be then I'll play my role, just with a few changes to the story.”

Come on, be bold.

Change the way the story’s told.

News spread quickly the next day; the museum had been broken into and the daughter of Maleficent was nowhere to be found.


	2. Reclaiming the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes to the Cotillion but even after breaking Uma's spell on Ben, he doesn't want her and seeks a proper lady of the court. Just as he said, Jay personally drives Mal back to the Isle.  
> With Uma still gone; Harry and the crew are lost. Will Mal help them find Uma? And why has Harry been watching Mal since their run in at Curl Up & Dye?

Mal felt bad about waking Jay up at four a.m. but she knew the faster she was gone, the better off she'd be. The other Vk's didn't know she had stolen magical artifacts from the museum before going back to the Isle, yet.

Sighing, she got up and began pacing around her room, absentmindedly taking note of what areas had yet to be covered with spray paint.

Something to steal after she made herself known. Again.

This time though, she would be reinstituting the reputation she'd had before she left for Auradon. 

'The Ak's wouldn't last one minute here.' Mal thought bitterly, 'Spoiled, lucky brats.'

I carry on like a princess  
But man I've got them fooled  
Cause underneath my business  
I'm cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel

Mal popped her knuckles as she made her way down the stairs, her destination being the market which was probably filled with pirates now.

Just as she suspected, the market was swarming with them, mostly the older ones that had either lost all of their teeth or were well on their way there.

Grinning she walked forward and did what she does best: Terrorize them until they realized she wasn't someone to be messed with.

Two hours later saw Mal as victorious as the pirates either took off in fear or bowed their heads in submission.

Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me  
Something I'm not

Mal laughed giddily as she made her way to her hideout, exhilarated from her fight. She shoved people out of her way as she passed, having missed this more than she thought she would.

She was unaware of the pair of icy blue eyes peering at her from underneath a pirate hat.

Though obliviousness was a dangerous thing on the Isle, the owner of said eyes let her have her rather impressive, albeit annoying victory.

By the time Mal had arrived, she had nicked two cans of each of ten different colors of spray paint and was thoroughly pleased that the whispers about her had already spread to more than a quarter of the Isle.

"All in a day's work."Mal mumbled as she began her latest creation on a clean space of the wall, a wicked smirk on her face.

Because I'm Evil  
Tell the people


End file.
